Passionate Heart
by windystarz
Summary: I always known Zaizen since we first met in 3rd grade.Although he may seem to be the bad guy but deep inside I know he is a good person.This is the story of how we first met, and moments we experience together.
1. Chapter 1

I always known Zaizen since we first met in 3rd grade. Although he may seem to be the bad guy but deep inside I know he is a good person. This is the story of how we first met, and moments we experience together.

First of all, my name is Yuki Akiyama. My mother pass away when i was 3 and I used to travel around the whole of Japan with my father. My father is a pretty busy businessman, transfering to different places once every few months. I never got entirely settled down in one place, not just because of the 'transfer' but because I don't really fit in with others,especially girls. I was raised as boy since my father doesn't know how to raise a girl and his only experince was raising my elder brother, Tsubasa. My elder brother on the other hand left us when he was around 10 saying he want to focus on his passion for tennis without the constant transfering life we had. Thus he stayed with our grandparents.

Since he left, I started to hate him. Why is tennis so important to him than his family? He is going to break our family apart because of it. Losing my mother is painful enough for my father,but my brother... He is still alive,yet he wants to leave us. My father didn't said anything when my brother ask him about it only "Do what you want".But deep down he really didn't want him to leave us. Furthermore in school,whenever we get to play tennis,I didn't want to be a part of it. Even my teacher couldn't make me remind me of my brother's act. Basically to say,I hated tennis... a lot.

In my 3rd grade, I was transfered to Osaka,Dotonhori First Elementary School. It was like any usual school and I didn't really care at all. First he introductions as usual and to be seated at an empty seat again. However I felt someone was acting different as the others as i walked to my was a boy who simply didn't care what was going on and let alone looked at me. This boy happens to be seated beside black spiky hair and the 'Why do I care' look pissed me off somehow." Just like a punk and will always be one." I thought.

I didn't expect much from this class,people gossiping about the new girl,introducing themselves to me and so on...I was basically the headlines of most people's conversation. Many of my classmates offered me a tour around the school grounds but i refused every single one of them. It didn't matter to me since I was going to transfer away again sooner or later. Some people were also desperate to ask me to join their clubs since I was the new girl but unfortunately rejected by me.

During lunchtime, I quickly left the classroom without anyone noticing me. It was the right thing to from my past experience that a bunch of people would crowd around me asking about me,where I live and so on. It was very annoying to have people asking you questions as you eat and stick to you like a leech. From what I know by the end of the week,the crowd would die down. Thus for the time being, I would remain hidden during lunch. The rooftop was the best place to be since no one would expect the new girl to be there and the view from above was the best no matter what season.

When I finally reached the rooftop, I didn't expect there would be a single soul there but much to my suprise there was a person there. That person was the one whom I didn't want to meet. Since I first saw him, he pissed me off the rest of the periods. It was the guy seated beside me in class. That punk-looking guy with the "Why do I care" attitude.

That guy noticed my existance and stared at me as though he wants me to leave the area. I stood my ground and gave him a "Why should I" look. It was my nature to continue to fight rather then "I give up" because I was brought up this way. There wasn't any place I could think of to hide if I gave up the place to him. Furthermore,if I turn back,the chances of me seen by others again was very high. No matter what,I am going to stay there until lunchtime is over.


	2. Chapter 2

So the situation was this,I am going to stay here no matter what. That punk-looking guy isn't going to chase me away from this place. But before I could voice out my words,I heard someone's footsteps coming up the didn't matter to me since it might be one of that guy's buddies.

However it was actually the opposite of what I thought. That guy actually swept me with his arms and climbed to the top of the doorway. He then covered my mouth and spoke in a soft but threatening tone in one breath,"Shut your crap up and be quiet or we are busted!"

I have simply no clue what he meant by that but I just followed along. It was mainly because I was still in the state of shock from the time he swept me in his arms. The footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second as we waited for the mystery person to appear. To my surprise,it was actually a teacher who was coming here.

The teacher surveyed the surroundings of the rooftop before leaving the area. From that scene I knew that students were actually not suppose to be here. That guy actually save me from detention or something but since I am a new student,shouldn't I be let off the hook for once?

After the teacher left,we waited a while before decending down. I really didn't know what to say to him after what he has done.I felt gulit stabbed into me. That guy looked at me for a moment,turned away and then spoke casually,"Fine do what you want,but don't bother me." And with that,he left the scene,leaving me to this place for the rest of the lunchtime.

By the time I returned to class,lunch was already over. That guy on the other hand was already in class,seated and looking out the window. I really wanted to thank him but the teacher had already arrived and was about to start the lesson.

I haven't had the chance to thank him let alone approached him. It was mainly due to the fact that the other classmates were still surrounding me every chance they get. I finally gave up the idea of thanking him. However from my understanding,I noticed that he was always alone and no one dared to approached him. Out of curiousity,I asked one of my classmates.

"Zaizen Hikaru?Well,he's kind of scary. The looks already drives us off."one of them said. The other rushed into the conversation saying,"I heard he became like this because of his family's unconcern for him. "To me it kind of makes sense since it is due to family relations but I felt that's not the again,why should I care of his problem.

After school,I stayed to check out the school myself,after school activities that people kept proposing to me about. They were nothing special and I wouldn't join if I wanted to. It was until I walked to the courts that I saw that guy again,Zaizen if I remembered. He was actually holding a racket in his left hand and a tennis ball on his right,ready to serve.

Wait a minute,tennis? You got to be kidding,tennis? Don't tell me he's like my brother,another tennis freak! Great,even that guy plays tennis,I don't want to relate to him anymore. Unlucky for me,he noticed me before I turned away and actually hit the tennis ball towards me to get my attention.

"What are you doing here?Haven't gotten enough trouble?" he asked in an unconcerned tone with the racket pointing towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Erm..." was all I could I wanted to get out of here,but since I was discovered I had to give an excuse especially with that look on his face.I did not unexpect I would continue my sentence by saying my thoughts out,"Why should I be telling you anyway,you are not my mother..."

"Huh? You sure got courage... Like I said before,who cares what you do... Just a joke... You also take it seriously like the others, huh..."he spoke avoiding eye contact with me. Apon saying that,I was going to blow. A joke?What kind of joke is that?! I can't even take jokes and also with the addition of tennis he is playing! Then,I just bursted,"What! You called that a joke! What kind of sick joke is that!".

Zaizen opened his eyes wide and looked at me. He was analysing me and then he approached me. By the time he was 5 paces away from me,I backed away each step he took. Eventually I was against the wall looking at him with fear. I was afraid he might do something to me. I was never this scared in my life before.

Then he spoke in a serious tone,"Play a match with me. You win then you can do what you want. However if you lose,then leave me alone...or better yet... "Wait a minute,a match?I don't even know how to play since I dislike tennis. Furthermore what is the condition if I lose? Don't tell me to serve him or something?! Desperate for an answer,I asked him. "Tell you after we play,you will see..."he smirked.

I am sure the winner was certain,that I would lose to him since it's my first time playing tennis. Yeah,I made an effort to play since there is a condition to the game that I really want to avoid... Even though I don't know what it is but I am not going to find out. However the score was certain even though I managed to hit the ball back to him. The score was 6-0 and by 6 it means Zaizen and me,0.

"Heh,just as I thought,you are really lousy player... but not bad for a first timer.."he grinned at me.  
"Eh! How you know?Wait a minute,if you knew you should at least held back!"I questioned him back.  
"Yeah,or better never ask you to play at all..."he answered,still grinning.

That's when I realised I was being used. Stupid brain of mine,how come I never thought of dear! I should really try to avoid people like him when I am that clueless. But more importantly,the condition,what is it?

"What am I supposed to do for you?"I asked unwillingly.  
"Oh,it's simple. Be my practice partner."he said teasingly to me.

Ok,get ready for this. You guys might wanna cover your ears if you ever want to hear again...

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!! FOR ETERNITY,NO WAY!!!DON'T EVEN TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR TENNIS PARTNER,ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S TENNIS!!!" I yelled at his ears.

He probably got stunned and couldn't hear properly after I shouted at his ear,but who cares. Anything but tennis is fine with me but just had to pick the wrong choice. I don't might being his servant or anything,as long it's not tennis. Then again,nothing seems to be ok with me. Whatever the case tennis is sort of a forbidden word in my dictionary.

Anyway,after yelling at his ear,I walked away,throwing the tennis racket which belong to the school on the ground. I was raging with anger and those who came to check out the commotion was warded away by my presence of rage that seem to burst any minute. As I left,I heard someone whipsered,"Zaizen did it again huh? But this time is different,that's for sure..."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I have gotten back home,I still haven't let off much steam. Even as I was chopping the ingredients for dinner,my mind was still on it and the sound of the chopping was getting louder and harder. By the time I finish chopping,the board splitted into two.

Oh,great! I gotta get a new board tomorrow. Seriously I didn't know I was that strong and I really need to vent my anger at something else. At that moment,my father came back from work.

"I am home!" as he announced his arrival to me.  
When he entered the kitchen,he was stunned to see the board that I chopped into halves.  
"Errm,I shouldn't have let a 9 year old chop stuff for me..."he said in a somehow sweatdropping tone.  
"Don't worry!I am already done with it. Besides it's time to start cooking!Hurry up,you don't have all day!"I said to try to salvage the situation.

The usual practice was like this,I chop and prepare the ingredients,my father cooks with it. He never lets me cook myself until I am old enough to do that which is in middle school. Only chopping and marinating he says so that he does not need to waste time to prepare when he gets back.

As we ate our dinner,my father told me how was his day in his workplace. He then asked me how was my day in school. I didn't know what to tell him,since so much stuff has happen so I said "The usual". But deep down,he knew something interesting has happen because I gave the hint away from the chopping board incident and I could tell as he kept pursuing the matter even after dinner as I was doing my homework.

To avoid the whole matter,I just went to my room,lock the door and tell my father I was going to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow,he don't have to bring up the matter again.

As morning arrives,the birds were chirping sweetly,the alarm was ringing as usual but one thing didn't change,the problem that I was going to face at school today. I really want to avoid everything,I really wanted to transfer to another place now,but it's impossible. My father had already left for work and breakfast was on the table,waiting for me to dig in. Even eating,my thoughts were far away than usual.

When I opened the door to leave my home,I saw a boy standing front of the gates. The boy turned around as he heard the door open and looked at me. That boy to my suprise was Zaizen.

"How did you...Why are you here?!"I asked. I was starting to think he is a stalker.  
"Easy,I asked your address from the teacher saying you dropping something and I was going to return it."he replied unimpress by me.  
"Then what do you want with me?!Haven't the lecture brainwashed your thoughts already?!"I asked again but this time pissed off by his attitude.  
"Noisy,but not enough to chase me away... Besides once I decided on something,there is no turning back." he turn his head away but spoke seriously as though he was looking right through me.

He then held my hand and dragged me along. I hardly had the stamina to keep up but the most embrassing thing was the students in my school saw that and started to say I was his girlfriend! Who the hell wants to be his girlfriend especially that attitude of his! Life was never going to be the same again!


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't stand it any longer. Thus by the time we were at the school gates,I shook my hand off him and run away,back to class. I didn't turn back and look at him even once. Eventually I will see him in class after all.

The news has spread so quickly by the time I entered the classroom. The girls were crowding around me asking how did it do it. I was really confused and asked them what did they mean by that.

One of them answer my question,"Well...you see,Zaizen may look scary but overall he is sort of every girls' dream boy in our school. It's too bad he doesn't want us near him or else... Well,you are the first to be able to get close to him! You gotta tell us how you did it."

Huh? You mean that the girls in this school like this guy? You got to be kidding?! I really want to puke,I mean seriously his attitude is one of the worst I seen and he insist that I play tennis with him. I mean I hate tennis and he is forcing me to play it.

Thankfully,the bell rang before I could speak and I tried avoid the conversation as much as I could. By lunch,I ran up to the rooftop again. This time when I arrived,he wasn't there. Up there,I thought of lots of things,my brother,my mother and this. So many emotions flow out of me and eventually I started crying when I recall my mother's death.

"Hey,why are you crying?I thought you were the strong kind of girl?",a voice spoke to me. I turned around and my tearful eyes met Zaizen's. I haven't noticed anyone around since I was busy with my thoughts.

"Nothing,just remembering something...",I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to tell the whole story either. My tears were still flowing like an endless waterfall. Zaizen face was somehow worried and I never thought he would make an expression like that. He suddenly put his arms around me with his face blushing slightly and said,"Use my shoulder to cry all you want,I don't mind at all. Just make sure you stop crying."

Hearing that I started crying even louder on his shoulder and I think I got his shirt really wet by the time I stopped crying.I have to return the favor and I mean two favors. So when I finally stopped crying,I looked at him determinely and said this,"Ok,I am going to be your practice parther,any objections?"

I made up my mind,I said it and I don't regret much as I hate tennis,the favors he had done for me is much greater then what I expect it to be. Either way,sooner or later I was going to leave the school so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

After school,I expect him to bring me to the courts to practice. But to my suprise,he brought me out the school,to the streets. I was really shocked but I didn't want to ask why. Zaizen brought me to a sport shop. Everything in there was sports equipments. I had no clue what I was there for,perhaps he needed to buy something but I was about to find out.

"What style do you like to play in tennis? Power,speed,techincal or smart play?",he ask me.  
I was really stunned and just blurred out "Anything...".  
"Then this racket should do."he told me holding a silver racket with red strikings on it.  
"Huh? What's going on?",I finally asked.  
He continued ingoring my words,"The grip is really good so you won't drop it easily. By the way how much do you have?".  
"Erm...",I checked my wallet but Zaizen took it from and looked inside of it.  
"Just enough for this."and he went off to pay.  
"Wait a minute,you are using my money to buy a racket! That's my week's worth of allowance! Why am I buying a racket anyway?", I asked panicking.

The racket was bought,my allowance was gone. How was I going to survive the week with no allowance and the money to buy a new chopping board was gone too. How am I going to prepare dinner? I really regretted my words.

As we came out of the shop,Zaizen turned around to me and said,"Akiyama,this racket is going to be the most important thing in tennis. You will need it badly if you are going to play against other stronger players. The school's one won't do you any good cause in a months time,we are entering the Kansai Junior Tennis Doubles Tournament."


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked by what Zaizen said I immediately reply," A what?!But I am not a tennis...".  
But I could continue,he place his finger near my lips and continued,"I know so that's why we need to brush you up and get you a better racket. Besides,you can't use the school's one to the tournament,right?".

I have nothing to say,I guess it wouldn't hurt but he is going to regret having me for a parther sooner or later. But the money,how am I going to tell my father? A thief stole my money and took off? I would be in trouble if he knew.

Zaizen then suggested that I go to his house. I was not prepare for that either. I was wondering if he had indeed planned this as we walked to his house.

As I arrived,I was amazed that he was living in such a pleasant place. I thought it was an apartment or something but turns out is was really a house on a piece of land like mine. In front of the yard was a young lady in her 20s sweeping the floor. As I approached closer,the lady was actually pregnant. I could see the small bump on her tummy and most likely was 3 months or so.

The lady noticed our presence and was suprised to see me. She greeted us and invited us to come inside the house. I was by then wondering who that lady was to Zaizen. Was she his mother but impossible,what about his sister? My thoughts sure wonder off aimlessly.

The lady then spoke again,"Take a seat,erm..."  
I knew what she meant so I replied,"It's Yuki Akiyama. You can call me Yuki. It's sounds better this way."  
"Oh,then take a sit."she continued.  
Zaizen already went up stairs,probably to his room as the lady continued,"I am Hikaru's sister-in-law. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am rather suprised that a kid like him will bring home a friend and not just any friend... Either way,let me get you some tea.",And she left the room.

Another much older lady appeared as Zaizen's sister-in-law left the room. She was in her 40s or 50s and she was as suprised as the other lady as well. At the same time,Zaizen came down the stairs and greeted the lady as his mother. So that's his mother. His mother then spoke to me,"Hi,you must be one of Hikaru's friends. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hikaru rarely bring friends over,as the matter in fact,you are the first."

Puzzled,I looked at Zaizen. He shrugged and said,"That's because she is interesting than other people."

"That's not the way to speak about your friend like that!", Zaizen's mother scolded him while pulling his ear. I was most bursting into tears through laughter. It was seriously the most funniest thing I seen for a long time. I never expected to see Zaizen's reaction like that,in the state of torture. I guess even a guy like him has fears,for his case,his mother.

"Now,apologise to the young lady before I ask your sister-in-law to delete the stuff in your computer and CDs!",she continued scolding him.  
"Fine,fine,I am sorry Akiyama!", he apologised while his ear was hurted from his mother's pulling.  
"I hope you are sincerce. Anyway sweetie,I am sorry you have to see this,he is kind of hard to control.",Zaizen's mother apologise and bowed.  
I immediately helped her up and replied to her ,"It's okay!I know how you feel."

Zaizen then dragged me away to his was rather rude for him to do that but I guess it is pretty embrassing for him to face that situation again. As I entered Zaizen's room,it was actually not what I expected. It was neat and rather simple-looking,like an average room. There was no posters but instead there stood a shelf with a section of CDs. I was attracted to that bunch of CDs and as I took a closer look,it was all computer CDs. That's when I thought he might be a gamer.

However,Zaizen dragged me away again and took one of the CDs. He then played it on his computer. I couldn't believe my ears as I heard music coming out of it! He then looked at me and gave me a "Seen that?That's what it is." look .I then asked him what was that and he told me it's his composition of music he made on the computer. It was actually pretty good but then I realised my main objective.

"Zaizen,why am I in your house anyway?"I asked him.


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I doing here,anyway?",I asked Zaizen. That was the main purpose of coming here,right? I mean why would I be here just to see him humiliated by his mother. But then again,it is worth the trouble.

"I brought you here to hand some stuff to you.",He went to the shelf again and took some books or rather magazines and handed it to me.  
He then continued,"This are some of the guides to help you master your basics in tennis. Read it when you are free. Then again I will help you if you don't know some parts."  
"Ermm,thanks?",I gasped.  
I had no idea he would lend me such stuff. Wait a minute,is he that kind of guy to have guidebooks to refer to? I thought he was a genius at this stuff?

Then the door opened. It was Zaizen's mother. She was holding a tray with glasses of water on it. She entered the room,smiling,and placed a glass on Zaizen's desk and hands me a glass to drink. She then spoke,"Akiyama,would you like to stay for dinner? It's getting pretty late and it's dangerous for a girl to walk by home like that. After dinner,Hikaru would bring you home."

"Great,dinner...You have taken a liking for her huh....",mumbled Zaizen.  
"Do you have a problem young man? You rarely or rather never bring your friends home before. So what I can do is to offer dinner to your friends that rarely comes. I don't even know when you are going to bring another home.",replied his mother as she heard his mumbling.

"I need to call my father first.",then I dial my father's number and told him the whole story. It was actually a good excuse because I haven't got the money to buy the chopping board which I broke. My father agreed to the offer that the Zaizens have given me mainly because he was working overtime and he was afraid of me cooking myself.

And here begins my experience with the entire Zaizen's household for the first time. Let me tell you this,these people are a bunch of lively people and unlike my family. Zaizen's father and brother came back shortly after I called my father. I was introduced to them and Zaizen seem to be pissed. Probably because of his brother's look on his face when I was introduced as Zaizen's friend.

Dinner was a spread. Either they made it especially for me or they always have this every night. I mean there are tons of dishes but then again Zaizen's sister-in-law is pregnant so I guess she ate,a lot. They were very sociable people but to me,Zaizen just sat down there eating quietly. Zaizen is really not the kind of person to chat all day long after all.

After dinner,it was time for me to go back home. I really didn't want to leave but then again it's not my home,it's Zaizen. It was the family I dreamed of in my dreams,a family sticks together,not separated far apart. Zaizen then brought me home immediately as though he didn't want me to hang around anymore.

Throughout the way back home,he was quiet and walking so quickly that I couldn't keep up. My father was waiting at the gates by the time I arrived home. I said my goodbye and entered my home with my father as Zaizen walked back home.

It has been a week since then. I did read the guidebooks Zaizen have given me during my free time and practice them. Zaizen also helped me practice those moves that I was not sure after school. Basically,I was never that in to tennis before. But I really hoped that I could quickly transfer out of here and forget everything.

Thankfully,it was sunday. That means no school and free time for me. My father on the other hand was at home. He didn't realised that I had used the money to buy a racket that I have hidden at....Zaizen's place. It seem to be the best place since my father often scope around my room for things which I don't guidebooks was asumed as a research for the school's paper.

My father also started bugging me about Zaizen since he escort me back home. He also asume that I had started to have actual friends or 'dating' as he call it. It was really bothering me since I don't like people asuming I was Zaizen's girlfriend. To make things worst,Zaizen's family called over and invited us for dinner as a welcoming to the neighbourhood. I had enough of seeing Zaizen for 7 days in a week.

My father accepted the offer and off we went to Zaizen's home,again. When we arrived I immediately dragged Zaizen to his room.I had planned everything that I wanted to do when I come here. I begin questioning him what was going on. He actually was willing to answer my question. He had no plans of this and his brother forced him to tell all he know about me that night I went to his place and that's how they knew we were new in town.

That is when laughter was heard and there at the door stood our parents. They were laughing at how well we get 's brother on the other hand was smirking was pissed off and went attacking his brother. He must have resisted that night when his brother smirked at him. And it was my turn to laugh at them.

Everything was so lively,and my father never seem so happy before. It was the first time in a long time that he smiled like that.I felt so happy,as though we never found happiness before. But eventually we are going to leave this place again. Will we ever find happiness in the other place?Only time will tell...


	8. Chapter 8

I am worried. Worried that I actually starting to like this place.I guess time really makes a person change. It's has been one month since I came here and it's nearing the day that I take part in the Kansai Junior Tennis Doubles Tournament with Zaizen.

To be honest,it's the first time I am actually playing with our people other than Zaizen. It's really nerve-racking for me to imagine what the outcome would be like. Zaizen ensures me it would be fine and even if we lose,we did our best. Wait a minute,why do I even care?!

The day before the event,Zaizen brought me out after school to have our dinner together. It was alright for me since my father is coming home late again and he was actually treating me. We went to a local shop to eat Japanese stuff and I already noticed Zaizen likes to eat shiratama a lot and dislike bitter parts of the fish. How do I know? Simple,he leaves the bitter parts for me to eat and takes most of the shiratama whenever I eat with him. Overall he is picky about food...

But this time he treats me to udons which is my favourite food of all. I was suprised and begin to question him. He just says he felt like it.I doubt him but I guess I shouldn't be that nosy about it and as usual I started the conversation to avoid the topic. Mid-way through the conversation,Zaizen suddenly ask me,"Akiyama,why do you hate tennis anyway?".  
"Why are you asking me?",I said joking,to avoid it.  
"Just answer me.",he said that,determinely.

I couldn't avoid it anymore,so I told him the whole story. After that,everything went quiet,even during paying and walking back home.I felt aweful,I wished he didn't ask me that,I didn't even feel like facing him tomorrow,to appear in the tournament with him.

When I arrived home with Zaizen's escort,I finally spoke but it was a goodbye to him. Then I turned to my home,ready to walk into it. Suddenly,Zaizen grabbed my hands and embraced my in his head was burried in my shoulders and he spoked softly,gently to me,"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have asked you must have been aweful telling me that."

At that moment,I too couldn't bare with it anymore.I lifted my arms around his shoulders and cried,"Thank you....."

Back at home,I laid on my bed thinking of all the wonderful stuff I have been through since my arrival here. It's already a month and I felt so happy to be here,to be part of it. My father too must have felt the same way. Just when I was about to fall asleep,my father came in with that look on his face. It was time.....

The next day,I lifted my spirits to face today's tournament. I wanted to win,to win for him and me,myself before I leave. So when I arrived,I put on a smile to ensure Zaizen I was alright. Actually,I was already fine from yesterday conversation,it was another thing that was bugging me. That thing was going to erase my time here for good.

In every match,I gave it my all. We managed to advance to the finals easily. I really have to thank Zaizen for this. But Zaizen was watching every move I make. He seem to be tense,about me. Fearing that he might think I wasn't over with yesterday's issue,I dragged him to a spot with fewer people and begin assuring him.

Zaizen was ingoring very word that I said to just stared at me as though he saw through me. I was now really scared,so I quickly left him. Unluckily for me,he blocked my way and question me now.  
"Something is up right?It's not yesterday,that's for sure."He asked.  
"It's nothing. Well we better hurry,the finals about to start."I walked off again.  
Then when I walked about 10 metres away he shouted,"No matter what,I am there for if something is up,it's are good friends,right?!".

I turned around and looked at him. He was blushing,his face was seriously red. But he looked serious as though as he meant it. I smiled at him and at that moment I have decided to tell him what was bothering me,that thing that was about to break us apart for good after this match.


	9. Chapter 9

My good friend was by my side and I know I can't let him down. This time I give it my all too,with any cause,just purely the will to play and have fun. Unexpectantly,we won the match with little problems. I was really happy and Zaizen too was smiling as well. Zaizen's family happened to stopped by to watch our match and together we went to celebrate back at Zaizen's place.

Thankfully,my father was busy again when Zaizen's asked me to call him over to celebrate as well. I haven't told my father about the tennis thing so I was thankful he wasn't coming over. Dinner was a spread as usual in the Zaizen's this time,it was much more like a festive mood.

After dinner,I felt it was time to tell Zaizen was actually on my mind all this time. So I asked him if I could talk to him alone. Yet again his brother asumed I was going to confess to him or something and wished him good luck. Zaizen became pissed off,took a book that he could reach nearby and whacked him. His sister-in-law then came along and dragged his brother away. What a drama this family is...

When we were at Zaizen's room. I took all my courage that I had and told him the bad news.

"Zaizen,listen. I won't be here anymore from now on..."I said with my courage.  
"Why? You mean you don't like my family? It's ok.I don't really liked them either."he replied with the pissed off look he gave his brother earlier.  
"Not that! I mean I will be transfering again,away from Osaka."I quickly said back at him.  
"Won't be here anymore...You mean you are leaving?!" he spoke with confusion,anger and sadness in his eyes.  
I nodded sadly and continued,"I will be transfering next week,when the end of the school week. I really cherished the time we have together,really! And you know,tennis is actually fun! I mean you made me realised that. You will always be my good friend...,my best friend."

With that I left his room and went back home,leaving him speechless in his room to sort out his thoughts. Confronting him like this was painful for me,especially he is my first friend I made after such a long time. But we have to leave each other one day,life has to go on...

**Zaizen's POV**

It was hard for me to accept the fact that Akiyama was going to leave. I never expected that I would be affected by such a thing. I knew she was going to leave one day but not that soon. The reason I asked her to be my partner is solely because I wanted to make fun of her for what she did to me. I never thought that I would hit her soft spots,I would slowly come to open up a bit to her and I didn't want her to leave me.

That night I thought through a lot,I mean I recall the times we had. Some were not that amusing but others were. The practices we had together,the times we shared at my place,walking her back home and even eating with her. She always had a rackus to make in such stuff. It was interesting to see her make that angry looking face all the time.

However the situation has changed. She was going to leave soon and I haven't spoke to her at all. For a couple of days,we had nothing to say to each other and after school she would immediately return home. My parents and my brother especially,would asked me if Akiyama was coming to my place again. And of course with my attitude,I would simply ingore them unless my brother has gone too far then I will strike.

Really,I really wanted to talk to her normally again. I didn't want her to leave without saying goodbye. I guess I decided what I wanted to do now. Now I must grab my chance to say my final goodbye to her before it's too late. The following morning when she walked into the class I confronted her as she sat at her desk. I looked at her and begin to speak to her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Zaizen and I have avoid eye contact or rather avoid each other for the past few days. It was really something that I have expected but I didn't want it to continued forever. I wanted us to enjoy our last moments together before I leave,I wanted to speak to him again. However everytime I had the courage to speak and wanted to approached him,I always think of what would happen next. I mean I fear that he might not want to speak to me again and break our friendship apart.

Furthermore,I didn't had time to stay back after school because of the packing I need to do. But I always walked by Zaizen's house during the evening when I went to buy something just to peek at Zaizen. And I never saw him most of the time. Even if I did,I would hide before he could see me. By the end of the third day,I gave up on my intention of speaking to him again.

On the morning of the fourth day,I gave up hope and just walked into class without checking he was there. I just sat at my desk to wait for the teacher to arrive. Then there was a shadow clouding me. I looked up and saw Zaizen's eyes on me as he began to speak.

"Are you fine if I ate with you during lunch?I mean if u don't mind."He asked.  
Immediately I muttered yes to him.

Zaizen then had a smile on his face. That smile was the brightest I have seen so far,the one that make me think he was actually smiling. Of course the smile last for a second,afterall Zaizen is not the kind of happy guy. As he walked to his sit,I faced the window and smiled to myself. I guess I shouldn't have gave up that easily.

During lunch,we went up to the place where I first spoke to him,the rooftop. And of course we were very careful to avoid attracting the teachers' attention. We did not have much to talk about since we were still very unsure of the situation. But still we made an effort to try.

"Akiyama,why did you leave immediately after school these past few days?"Zaizen asked as he looked at the sky.  
"I had to pack stuff since we were leaving soon."I answered as I joined him looking at the sky.  
"Oh,sorry. Should have guessed that..."and he continued,"So,are you free today?I mean you want to come over to my place?".  
"Sorry,I still need to pack...Instead why don't you come over to my place?I mean could you help me pack?"I said with an random idea.

So Zaizen finally came over into my home for the first time. I was embrassed about the mess from packing but Zaizen didn't mind. I was even more ashamed to ask him to help me pack but that was the best idea I could think of. We had our little discussions during packing and it was fun to do it with him. He didn't complain about anything from it and that was the good part.

By the time we were done packing stuff,it was evening so it was time for Zaizen to leave and for me to cook dinner. But before he left,he handed me my racket that he used my money to buy and I entrusted it to him. He then said,blushing,"This is yours,keep it. It could serve as a reminder of your time here..."

I held it close to my chest and thank him. With that he left my place. However my father was already at the gates as Zaizen came out of the house. My father even saw the tennis racket I held in my hands and looked at us emotionless. He then acted as if nothing had happen and bid Zaizen farewell before entering the house. My heart was pounding like mad,I mean my father most likely would start scolding me as I enter the house. Zaizen on the other hand placed his hands on my shoulder and looked at me as though he is giving me support. I took a deep breath and said to Zaizen,"Wish me good luck."


	11. Chapter 11

As I entered my house,my father just sat at the sofa,watching the television. He just said to me to get changed as we are going out for dinner. After that we never said a word to each other till the next day. I felt gulity for not telling my father about the tennis thing,to let him get hurt once again. I guess after leaving this place,I won't be able to remind him of the painful memories we had in the past.

At school,I told Zaizen everything that had happened last night. He tired to calm me down since I was panicking like mad. I couldn't concentrate during class and often wondered off even during lunch. At the end of the school day,I was really restless.

Zaizen then offered me to go to his place for the day. I accepted the offer since I was not ready to face my father back at home. He have taken leave for the next few days to help with the packing. I really wanted him to scold me but he kept quiet the whole time so I thought it must have hurt him too badly. Later did I know,he was at Zaizen's place.

"Dad,what are you doing here?"I asked uneasily.  
"I am here to discuss an issue with the Zaizen's and have just finished."he replied calmly.  
Then he took out the racket that Zaizen handed me yesterday and continued,"I suppose this belongs to you. No wonder you haven't bought the chopping board that day."  
"Sorry sir,it was my fault."Zaizen spoke up.  
I looked at him and he returned it by giving me a look that I could depend on.

Zaizen's mother looked at the both of us and spoke as well,"I suppose we should tell them our plans,shouldn't we,Mr Akiyama?".

At that moment both of us feared that this could actually break us off apart,earlier than expected. We held on to each others' hands,preparing for the worst.

I was shaking like mad. I couldn't help to the feeling that I was about to face the concequences of my actions. I regretted it alot.I shouldn't have gone up the rooftop on that very day. I shoudn't have met him in the first place. But if I haven't met him,I wouldn't have such a wonderful time,I wouldn't have learnt to love tennis...to forgive my brother...

We were led to the living room were everyone's face was serious. I sat beside Zaizen,with my face facing down on my lap,unwilling to face my father. Zaizen on the other hand,held my hands as he looked at his parents and my father with sheer determination,willing to accept whatever fate was throwing at us. The first to spoke was Zaizen's mother.

"I suppose we should get started on it. Mr Akiyama,I suppose you are the most qualifed person to speak about this since you propose the idea and your daughter is greatly involved in this matter."she said with a calming manner.  
"Alright then,if you insist. I shall tell the both of you what are my plans from on now. Whether you agree or not,your happiness and future is what determines it."My father continued on after Zaizen's mother.

The both of us looked at each other with fear in us. We were sure that this wouldn't be a good sign. That very look on my father face already said one thing,he have made up his mind and not going to change it.

My father continued on,"Well I have come to my decision from what I have seen yesterday. It is about to affect the Zaizens' lifes and to yours too,Yuki. I am sure you would feel lonely in some point of time. But back to the point,I am going to leave you here with the Zaizens'."

When I heard it,I couldn't believe my ears. Zaizen too was stunned like me. Then the rest of the people of the room started smiling. Zaizen's brother laughed at Zaizen's stunned face. Zaizen snapped out of it and started hitting him around the house. I was still trying to process it in my brain. What the heck is my father saying?!


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe my ears,what my father have said. I felt happiness again but yet I still ponder why would my father say I would be lonely at times. Then I realised he wasn't going to stay here. He was going to leave me here. I kept quiet all these time until I was finally at home.

"Thankgoodness you haven't pack your room yet or we will have to unpack it."My father said in a cheerful way. But deep down,he knows I was unhappy about this.  
He continued,"Yuki,ever since your mother died you have not smile until now. I was really happy when I saw your smile after all this years. I really want you to keep this smile of yours so I am letting you stay here. This was also one of your mother's wishes for you,to be happy. I know that yesterday when I saw that racket of yours I was really shocked. But your mother once told me no matter what,I should let my children to do what they love."  
"You mean you actually agreed to brother's wish because mum told you to?"I asked.  
"It's mostly my decision to let him be. I wanted him to smile as well,to enjoy what he love the most. You also picked up the same interest as him,I wonder if it runs in our blood..."He repiled.

After that conversation,the rest of the week has gone by smoothly. We managed to pack everything up except my stuff. Most of the boxes were already send to my father's new address. I on the other hand have to follow the arrangement given to me. On the weekdays,I would stay at the Zaizen's and on the weekends at home. The Zaizen's will come over the weekends to spend time to help me clean and cook at my place. This arrangement is until I am old enough to take care of myself.

The day has come when it was time for my father to leave. Before he left with his car,he had a suprise for me or rather us. At the back of our yard was a tennis court. I haven't noticed that since I was busy packing for my father and the windows which give the view were always covered by curtains. I suppose he must have bulid it when I was at school. Me and Zaizen was stunned to have a personal court to play in now. I thanked my father and then he left to his new place with smiles in both of us.

**Three years later...**

It's has been 3 years since I last spend my days with my father. Now I am a sixth grader. That's right,it was time for me to pick a middle school to go into next year. I really have to study the exams soon. Suprisingly,Zaizen and I have been in the same class since we first met. It was like a joke to me,afterall facing him everyday was enough since we are living together.

Of course now we got a tennis court to ourselves so we definately improved in our tennis skills. I was no longer the weakling that I used to be,the one that Zaizen always used to back up. Now I am like an equal of him and I can play matches by myself. We mostly play tennis together after school in the school grounds and during the weekends at my place.

Currently I am sharing rooms with Zaizen's nephew. I bet you guys are wondering when did Zaizen get a nephew? Well remember Zaizen's sister-in-law was pregnant? That's right,that kid was born 4 months after my father have left. Zaizen told me that his brother's worried face for both his wife and child was priceless.

Anyway,living with a baby is not a good idea but I really felt like a gulity being a freeloader in their place so I decided to help them look after him. That baby on the other hand became attached to me for some reason. He always wants me to play with him even when I want to play tennis,study or do my homework. What a troublesome kid...

So far I managed to pick up cooking and cleaning skills from both Zaizen's mother and his sister-in-law. Sometimes I wondered how can I managed it when I finally leave their place. I was planning to live by myself when I entered middle school. I don't really want to trouble them any further. I haven't told them my plans yet but eventually I will.

And I still managed to keep my promise with my father that I would stay at my own place for the weekends. Afterall I have to get used to it when I finally stop living with the Zaizen's. Sometimes I still want to stay in their place because I was afraid that I would miss that kind of family feeling if I left. I guess we will have to see...


	13. Chapter 13

It was the summer holidays. And the Zaizens were planning to take the entire family to the beach for a week in some island. Well the entire family includes me and both me and Zaizen's nephew were excited about the trip. This will be the first trip for his nephew and for me in a very long time.

Zaizen on the other hand was rather pissed even more when he heard about the trip. Lately he has been throwing his temper at people and avoided any contact with me when we are alone. I was starting to wonder if he found out about my decision of leaving his home to live by myself? Or maybe we are starting to drift apart since we are growing up? I am not sure myself.

2 days before the trip,I actually found out that I don't have a swimsuit to wear. My old ones were too small for me and I only had the school's swimsuit. I can't possibly wear the school's swimsuit! I would be a laughing stock! Immeadiately I rushed to find Zaizen's sister-in-law for help. Thankfully,Zaizen's sister-in-law was planning to get a swimsuit for her son as well.

So we decided to set off to the department stall for swimwear along with Zaizen's brother and nephew. Poor Zaizen was dragged along too. It seems Zaizen's brother whispered something to his ear that made him so angry and at the same time blushed like a tomato. His brother on the other hand was smirking all the way through out the journey to the department stall in his car.

When we arrived,we went to settle with Zaizen's nephew as his sister-in-law was certain that my suitsuit was going to be a long pick. She actually told me she brought her husband here to entertain their son until we were done with the picking. She didn't expect Zaizen to follow as well. Anyway,we were soon done with the kid's swimwear and it was my turn.

I don't really know how but we actually bore the guys out. I haven't even tried on an outfit yet but they were already asking when we were done. Zaizen didn't say a word but instead he went over to a selection of swimwear and took a suit out. It was something like a dress but was a two piece. It was white with blue ribbons and halfway through the top the bottom part was kind of see through. Is he wanting me to wear this?!

I was staring at Zaizen,trying to read his mind. He answered me by shoving me to the dressing room and closed the door,refusing to let me out unless I wear it. I looked at the swimsuit and sighed. Following that,I looked at the mirror and wished myself good luck.

I was done wearing it,I showed zaizen's sister-in-law. She was amazed and decided to go along with it. Of course I agreed,I actually liked it very much. Who knew Zaizen have good taste for clothes. Unfortunely,he didn't have a chance to see me in it yet. Even Zaizen's brother and nephew haven't seen it. They actually went to the toys department to entertain the kid. I think Zaizen was dragged along by his brother.

Either way,we went for lunch after that. I wanted to talk to Zaizen regarding about his temper lately so I told his brother let me have some alone thing with him. He let Zaizen off the hook and left us with his wife and son. Me and Zaizen went to a nearby ramen shop to eat. The smell of the ramen was simply wonderful that it dragged my feet to it's shop. Zaizen had no choice but to follow me.

In the mist of our meal,I started asking him questions regarding about his behavour lately.  
"Zaizen,lately you have been pissed off by something,aren't you?You refuse to talk to me or even look at me in the eye when we are alone. Is there something wrong?"I asked.  
"Nothing is wrong. Just keep on eating."he repiled without looking at me.  
"There is something wrong!I know it!I known you for 3 years,don't you think you can keep it from me?"I question him once more.

He finally looked at me in the eye but with something that I am not sure of. It seems like he is holding back something but refused to show it to me. He then muttered,"If you want to know so badly,I with tell you after we are done with lunch. But I hope you don't regret it..."


	14. Chapter 14

Every minute, every second was killing me. I wanted to know so badly what was going on to Zaizen, why he was the way he is now. I had to wait, wait for him to answer me. Maybe he is trying to avoid the topic by running away or hoping I forget about it by the time we are finished with lunch. I may never know what he is planning no matter how much i try.

Finally we finished our lunch and exited from the shop. I immediately asked him the question again so that he would not avoid it.

"Let me bring you to a place first." he replied.  
"What?Are you trying to avoid the subject?"I asked.  
"Trust me. And I will tell you when we get there." he answered again, looking towards a direction.

It turns out we were heading towards the direction he was looking at. We ended up in the park. There was a lake in the park. A very huge lake. The waters sparkled so brightly in the rays of the sun, like jewels and pearls, emerging to the surface. There was a gentle breeze that sway the branches and leaves of plants and trees as though they are dancing. People were strolling around the lake, playing and enjoying themselves.

My eyes were captured by this wonderful scene. I felt like I never want to take my eyes off it. It was so peaceful as though man and nature are at peace with each other. Then I hear someone snap their fingers in front of me. It was Zaizen. He looked at me with that very same look back at the ramen shop. He was holding back something, I was very positive of now.

He started to come closer to me. Every step he took, I took a step back as well. I was afraid what he was going to do next. Actually, my mind was in a blank now. Eventually I was cornered to a tree. His eyes was staring into my eyes like he was reading me. Then he gave me a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips.

I was shocked, stunned that he just kissed me like that. As his lips parted away from mine, he stared at my eyes again. As though he was searching for an answer from me. I turned away from his gaze, my face was blushing ever so madly. I stammer my words as I tried to as him why.

"That's because I love you. I fell in love with somehow. I don't really know when it started but ever since I did, I had the urge to touch you, to see you. It was to the point I couldn't control myself anymore. I thought I could hold it in a little longer but since you asked, I had to tell you."He spoke gently, trying to make me look at him again.

As he tried to touch my cheeks with his hands, I quickly slap it away from me and ran off. I couldn't believe he love me, more than a friend but as the one he truly love in his heart. My mind was in a blur, but my heart was telling me something else. I couldn't face him again, if I do, I don't really know what to say to him.

I called Zaizen's brother that I will head back home first. I didn't want to see him once more again. Furthermore, this had already decided about my plans to move back to my home even earlier. When I arrived back to the Zaizen's, I told Zaizen's mother about my plans and immediately packed my stuff. Zaizen's mother and father were surprised about my decision and were even more surprised that I was leaving now.

They insisted that I stay for dinner at least. I refused, saying I had already eaten my dinner early. I quickly rushed off after packing, to avoid see Zaizen's arrival back home. Lucky for me, I didn't see him at all throughout my journey back to my real home. I was thankful for that but I wondered how was I going to faced him again? I could cancel my trip to the beach with the Zaizen's but once school reopens, I have to face him again.


	15. Chapter 15

I tried to figure out the entire night how I was going to face him again. I left without saying a word to him. I mostly likely broke him heart. Why did I run away? Why didn't I stop him from kissing me? Why? I just didn't know my feelings anymore. I was lost, trapped in this mix of emotions...

The next day, I went out to the nearby park to walk around. I had no idea why I brought my tennis equipment. Maybe because I was used to playing tennis with Zaizen every morning? Either way, I brought it. I don't really know what purpose it serves but at least it's better than nothing.

I walked around the park looking at the sights to try to calm myself down and maybe sort my problems and feelings out. I sat by the bench and watched my surroundings. The air was fresh, the birds are chriping and a shadow cloud over me?In my heart I thought it was Zaizen but as I turned around, I saw a kid about a year younger than me. He had red hair and was hang on the tree branch behind me, swinging around like a monkey.

I was stunned when the kid was high up in the tree. So i shouted out to him, "Kid! Get down! It's dangerous!".  
The kid heard me but replied with a grin, "I am okay! I climb trees all the time! Don't worry about me!"

That was seriously worrying me. Anything could happen, but who is he to me? Why should I help him? That's a stupid question, huh? Well that kid wasn't gonna get down soon and I wasn't his caretaker or anything. So I took my equipment and left. However just before I left, the kid came down the tree and faced me. He then spoke with a grin again, "Hey you are a tennis player right? Play a match with me?"

I was kind of stunned for a while when that kid said that. But I quickly recovered and said, "I refuse."

My words seem to trigger him to somehow act like a rampaging monkey. He was whining and shouting at me. He kept on begging me to play with me. Even when I walked away, he clinged onto my leg, begging for a match. It was very annoying for me to drag a kid that is a year younger than me with just my leg. In the end I gave into him and decided to play a match with him.

We went to the nearby tennis courts in the park to get over with it. At the beginning of the match, I thought it was going to be a piece of cake but it turns out that the kid actually pack a punch. His strength and play style was what I did not expect to see. At the end of the match, the score was 5-7. I lost to him, a kid. But the match somehow relaxed me a lot and I was finally smiling again.

After the match the kid said, "That was a great match! I haven't played such an exciting match for a long time. By the way, I am Tooyama Kintarou! Nice to meet you! You can call me Kin-chan if you want to!" .The way he talk seemed like he wasn't tired at all and he looked not tired either.

He seem like an interesting kid so I said to him," Yeah. I'm Yuki Akiyama. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Yuki? You mean you are snow?It's the middle of summer! You will melt!",he panicked.  
This kid was actually really funny, he actually thinks I am made of snow. I started to giggle at him. I mean I never seen a kid like him before.

"Hey! You finally laughed! You were looking very unhappy earlier. Hehe... ", he suddenly said to me.  
He then made me recall my problems, my feelings again. And of course I felt unhappy, confused again. But then Kin-chan took my hand and said," Let me show you a place!".


	16. Chapter 16

Seriously, there have been so many surprises these few days. And now I am being taken away by a kid younger than me to a place which I don't even know. Kin-chan refused to tell me where we were going and let alone slow down to let me catch up.

So by the time we arrived at our destination, I was panting to catch my breath. Kin-chan on the other hand was grinning widely at me. I became a bit suspicious then I took a look at my surroundings. I then realised that this was actually my school! I was now at the school garden!

I eyed at Kin-chan again, trying to read his mind. He became nervous at the sight of me eyeing at him. He then stumbled, "Don't look at me like that! I actually know you from a long time ago. I saw you playing tennis with a guy at school. You guys were pretty good!".

I started to question him, "Since when did you know about me?".  
"Since I was 3rd grade! You guys were the ones who make me started to like tennis even more! You guys make the game so exciting!" he replied nervously.

Therefore my conclusion of him after questioning is this, he is a hyper, handful stalker.

"So why did you bring me here?" I continued.  
"I wanted to show you something. This little fellow always cheers me up!" he followed on.

I followed him to the back of the school garden. There was a hatchet there. It was surprising to me since I was never venture much of the garden before. To think there was a hatchet here. Kin-chan then put his finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh! The little fellow gets scared easily."

There in the hatchet was a rabbit. A white little rabbit nibbling on a piece of carrot. When it saw us it backed a little but as we came closer, it approached us. Maybe it's because it Kin-chan but who knows. Kin-chan on the other hand went into the hatchet and picked up the rabbit. He patted it and hand it over to me. Its fur was soft and the way it acted when it was touched was adorable. It made me smiled again. Who could resist such an adorable creature?

"Erm...I got a favour to ask of you...I wonder if you can help me clean up the hatchet for me?"Kin-chan asked.  
"What?Why?"I was stunned by what he said.  
"It's supposed to be my turn to take care of the rabbit for this week and I don't know how to clean the hatchet up. I was thinking if you can help me. Besides you got to help me since you lost a match to me!"he repiled.

I was starting to think if he had actually planned this. Then again,a kid like him wouldn't be able to do that. So I decided to help him, after all I did lose to him and I had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Cleaning the hatchet turns out to be a big mess, mainly due to Kin-chan chasing the rabbit all over the place. It took him an hour to catch the rabbit. The next hour was sweeping the place, laying fresh hay to the hatchet and fresh food and water to the bowls. By the time we were done, it was already mid-afternoon.

That's when we decided to grab a bite at a nearby fast-food chain near our school. Kin-chan can sure eat a lot. He ate 3 burgers,2 packets of fries and a large coke within 35 minutes. Other than that, he made me feel like he's my younger brother that I love dearly. I mean he may be troublesome at times but he can be sweet too.

As we were walking out to the restaurant, I saw Zaizen looking around as if he saw searching for someone. I knew that someone had to be me. So I quickly dove behind some bushes nearby. Kin-chan saw my reaction and followed along as well. Then he asked me why I hid myself when I saw Zaizen.

"I got some personal issues that you wouldn't understand."I whispered to him.

Kin-chan nodded to me, grabbed my hand and ran off, dragging me along. Zaizen saw us speeding away and gave a chase but he couldn't catch up due to Kin-chan's way of getting to somewhere. Kin-chan just jumped around like a monkey as he ran. Since Kin-chan is stronger than me, he completely lifted me off the ground as he ran. I was getting dizzier each time he jumped from a place to other. How am I suppose to take this?


	17. Chapter 17

Zaizen couldn't catch up...He gave up along the way...Kin-chan other the other hand continued to ran and my head was getting dizzier by the second. It seems like eternity but we finally stopped. I completely ran out of energy but Kin-chan was still brimming with it. He grinned at me and said, "Aren't I fast?".

I smiled at him and nodded. It was a pretty wild day but I really enjoyed myself. However I noticed Kin-chan was looking around in panick. So i asked him what was going on.

"Nee-chan, I don't know where are we...", he said panicking even more.  
I looked around and realised the area was part of my way home. So I assured him by saying, "Let me take you home. I know this place."

Kin-chan nodded and followed me. He told me where he lived and I took him back to his home. Along the way we chatted about things that we both like and our families and friends. When we arrived, Kin-chan's mother greeted me and apologised to me for Kin-chan behaviour. I didn't mind so I told her there wasn't a need to apologise to me. And then I returned home.

On my way back, I remember the times I spent with Zaizen. Like he flick my forehead saying I was a baka or when we ran back home because of the heavy rain. Somehow I smiled to myself as I remember all these moments. I felt happy to be together with him, to see him smile, yet I worry something might happen if I do that...Accepting his confession might trigger something for sure, I can feel it.

When I arrived at my front gate, Zaizen was there waiting for me. He came up to me and looked straight at my eyes...He was waiting for my answer...I could tell from his eyes. I looked at him and took a deep breath in...My lips started to move as I whispered to him," Zaizen, I love you too."

I could see happiness on his face. He was smiling as he lifted me up with both hands, hugging me. He was like a kid who gotten his first pet. Since I said that, I decided to face the challenges that was going to arrive in my, or should I say our near future.

That night, I looked out my bedroom window. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blowing against me, as though trying to blow away the moisture I receive from my shower and trying to calm me down. Even the sound of the night was trying to calm me as well. It really made me calmer and helped me sort out my thoughts.

Then I lay on my bed and looked around my room. It was really a strange feeling that Zaizen and I was actually an item now. And I will actually be going to the beach with Zaizen's family tomorrow. It was like nothing has happened at all but only our relationship has gotten stronger. I closed my eyes, hoping it would be a better tomorrow.

The next morning, I went to the Zaizen's for their outing to the beach. They were pretty surprised when I left but did not dare to question me regarding the matter. Furthermore I could tell that Zaizen's brother must have forced Zaizen to spill the beans. Zaizen was uneasy when he stood beside me as his brother glared at him.

When we arrived, we immediately changed and set up a spot on the beach. Zaizen's nephew wanted to play with me but Zaizen took me to a quiet spot on the beach, where no one was in the sight. I felt relaxed from the tension that his family was giving off.

"Do you feel better?" Zaizen spoked.

I was impress that he could tell so I replied, "Yeah. Thanks Zaizen."

Zaizen seem a little disappointed when I said that. I was wondering why he felt that way. But then Zaizen suddenly spoke," Call me Hikaru...Yuki..."

I was because he called me Yuki, but because he wanted me to call him Hikaru. I was blushing like mad and so was he.

"Hi...ka..Hika...ru?" I muttered softly.

I could see that smile on his face as he lifted me up and had me sitting on the rocks. We were at the same height as this point. Then Zaizen... I mean Hikaru lean towards me and kissed me.


End file.
